Harry Mowlam
Mad, bad and dangerous to know is what Harry Mowlam was. He was a farmer and quarry owner who committed robbery and made sexual advances on Dolly Skilbeck, causing her to have a miscarriage. Harry fell down a bank after a fight with Dolly's husband Matt, and met his fate after getting on the wrong side of Derek Warner. Derek originally allowed Matt to take the blame for the murder but when evidence mounted against him, he confessed and Matt was exonerated. Biography 1983-1986: Reign of terror and murder In 1983, nasty quarry owner Harry Mowlam warred with local farmer Matt Skilbeck over Mowlam's treatment of his dog. In January 1984, Jackie Merrick and Mike Conrad had done a job for Mowlam but he refused to pay them. Jackie and Mike then tried to start a fight with Mowlam but they were chased away by him. Mowlam tried to knock Jackie off his motorbike. In October 1985, Mowlam teamed up with Derek Warner and Keith Johnson to stage a robbery on a wages van. Sandie Merrick, whose dad Tom Merrick was a mate of Derek, witnessed the robbery but was unsure who the criminals were. Derek, Keith and Harry Mowlam hid the proceeds in a remote hut on Mowlam's land. Mowlam started bragging about his new found riches which worried Derek and Keith as the police were on the case. Derek and Keith took a drunken Mowlam to a country lane and warned him to keep quiet. Mowlam made advances to Dolly Skilbeck, wife of his rival Matt. Dolly even had a miscarriage caused by Mowlam. Matt even took some of Mowlam's neglected sheep away for treatment. Some of the sheep died while in Matt's care, even though Matt did his best for them. Nasty Mowlam blamed Matt. Mowlam still bragged about his riches so Derek Warner was hunting him down. The same day, Matt caught Mowlam stealing some of his sheep, and a huge fight ensued. Mowlam had Matt in a bear hug, so Matt squeezed his neck to get free. Mowlam fell down the riverbank into the river. He sat up in the river and vowed to get revenge on everyone who he warred with. Matt was dazed and confused, but Mowlam was still alive. Matt went home, with cuts and bruises. His murder: The following morning, Henry Wilks found Harry Mowlam's badly beaten dead body by the side of the river. The police were called. When Matt heard that Mowlam had been found dead, he was shocked and was unsure whether he killed Mowlam. Matt handed himself in, and faced tough questioning. The police thought that due to the marks on Mowlam's neck, that Matt held Mowlam underwater until he finished him off so Matt was charged with murder. Jackie Merrick offered his motorbike accident compensation to pay for Matt's bail. Matt knew he was dazed after the fight with Mowlam and he cannot remember if he killed him or not. Matt suggested that Mowlam may have died of a heart attack after the fight, but the autopsy refuted this suggestion. Matt was not off the hook. Matt was persuaded by his lawyer to plea to manslaughter at least, so another lawyer was sought. And, to try and get Matt to regain some memory, Henry Wilks took Matt back to the fight scene, and after Matt told him where the fight happened, Wilks said that he found Mowlam's body 20 yards downstream from where Matt last saw him. This made Matt think he was innocent. Derek Warner begun acting strangely, and was hinting about how Mowlam may have been murdered. The police found evidence which linked Derek to the robbery, as well as Mowlam's involvement. Mowlam's body was released and he was buried in Beckindale Cemetery. Derek and Keith were soon caught by the police when Keith kept helping himself to cash from the robbery. Derek held Keith at gunpoint, saying he cannot trust him any more. The police also overheard Derek saying he can kill Keith like he did Harry Mowlam. Keith was caught but Derek got away and held Donald Hinton hostage. Derek said to Hinton that he killed Mowlam. Hinton persuaded Derek to hand himself in. Derek surrendered his gun and was then arrested. He then confessed to Harry Mowlam's murder. Matt Skilbeck was in the clear. Derek was later jailed. The memory of the murder, and Mowlam, was felt for several years afterwards. Kill count Murders None Attempted murders *Jackie Merrick, 24th January 1984 - Tried to knock Jackie off his motorbike. Quotes "I'll have you Skilbeck. You and your whole rotten village". (Final line, to Matt Skilbeck) See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale Farm characters Category:1986 deaths Category:1983 debuts Category:1986 departures Category:Farmers Category:Murder Victims